yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Friendship Cup
Friendship Cup (フレンドシップカップ Furendoshippu Kappu) is a tournament held in the Synchro Dimension mentioned in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. The tournament is said to have made Jack Atlas the current Duel King.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" It was created to promote harmony between the Tops and Commons after the Commons revolted when Chojiro Tokumatsu was arrested. However, some of the Commons, such as Crow Hogan, thinks that the tournament only serves as a show for Tops.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" There appears to be a large amount of controversy regarding the motives of the tournament, due to Jack being viewed as a traitor by many of the Commons, a hero by the other part, and the Tops consider him to be one of them. According to Yūgo the purpose of the event is deciding who is worthy of challenging Jack to a Duel. Every year a participant is picked for an exhibition match, which in reality is meant to show the rest Jack's overwhelming strength, because of that Jack's opponent is called "The King's sacrifice".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 64: "Duel King - "Jack Atlas"" There is a horrible conspiracy behind the tournament where losers are taken to an Underground Labor Facility and forced into servitude (though once there they can win their freedom by Dueling).Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 73: "The Crawling Losers" However, the people of the City don't seem to find anything wrong with this as it's "natural" for the defeated to fall.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 71: "The Sword of White Silver" Requirements Within the Underground Dueling Arena, defeating 10 people in a row allows one to participate in such tournament.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 58: "Invitation to the Dark Duel" Alternatively, one can also sign up by filling an application sheet, which apparently needs to be approved by Jean-Michel Roget,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 62: "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament" though Roget may also invite people he deems worthy himself.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" Participants Current *Yūya SakakiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" *Yuzu HīragiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 62: "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament" *YūgoYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 62: "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament" *SerenaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" *Crow HoganYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" *Jack AtlasYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 93: "The Destructive Duel Machine" *Shinji WeberYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" *TsukikageYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 68: "All-Out Rebellion – B Force" *Shingo SawatariYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" *Dennis MacfieldYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" *Shun KurosakiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" *Noboru GongenzakaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" *Damon LopezYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" *Chojiro TokumatsuYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" *Tony SimmonsYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" *Duel Chaser 227Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 65: "The Shattered Entertainment" *Sergey VolkovYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 65: "The Shattered Entertainment" Previous *Jack AtlasYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" *DivineYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 65: "The Shattered Entertainment" Tournament The Friendship Cup is conducted as a 16-player knock-out tournament. The participants are kept in a building owned by the Executive Council to keep Jean-Michel Roger and Security from interfering, although they are locked in.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 65: "The Shattered Entertainment" Match-ups are determined on the spot with the remaining participants, with the chosen Duelists being released at that moment and led to the Duel Palace. The losers, however, are forced to leave the building and then sent to Underground Labor Facility.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 67: "The Light and Darkness of the City" After the duel between Shun and Dennis, the rest of the tournament takes place in the City.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 77: "The Beauty of Destruction" Tree References }} Navigation Category:Tournaments